Deja las armas y vuelve mi amor
by Caza Raptor Azul
Summary: Hola, esta es mi primer historia y espero que les guste. Puede que sea corta pero subiré mas capítulos. Espero sus Reviews y ojala y le den favorito. La historia trata de un conflicto en el norte de Brasil y a Blu se le ocurre ir a ayudarlos. sin embargo tuvo que dejar a su familia y ahora ¿Cual sera el destino de Blu y su familia?
1. Deja las armas y vuelve mi amor ep 1

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de Rio, las aves de la selva despertaban y empezaban con sus labores del día. Últimamente estaban pasando muchos soldados por un conflicto en el norte de Brasil. "La trinchera del norte".

Blu, es un guacamayo azul que vive con su familia en lo que sería el "Centro" de la selva. El siempre sale todas las mañanas para ver que había de nuevo con el correo. Mientras revisaba lo que había un soldado se le acercó y le hizo una pequeña propuesta "—Hola civil ¿no le interesaría ir a apoyar a la resistencia de "La trinchera del norte"? – Pregunto el militar de nombre Makarov –"No gracias"—Respondí, pero se me llego a la mente algo raro de mi "– Espere, lo consultare con mi esposa y conmigo mismo. Asombroso" Respondió el militar y se fue porque lo llamaron unos camaradas.

(Punto de vista de Blu)

Entre a mi casa y vi a mi familia que ya estaba despierta "–Buenos días Blu—"Respondió la esposa de Blu, el cual su nombre es Perla, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. "–Buenos días amor— " Le respondí y de ahí salude a mis queridos hijos, Bia, Tiago y Carla. Después de eso, salí con Tiago para ir por comida para el desayuno. En el camino me encontré con Rafael y me saludo como siempre "—Hey Blu ¿cómo estas amigo? Muy bien Rafael—" Le respondí y le dije a Tiago que en lo mientras buscara algo del desayuno mientras hablaba con Rafael y le contaba lo que pensé sobre la proposición de Makarov "—Oye Rafi, en la mañana me encontré con un militar y me propuso unirme al ejército y lo he estado pensando, y he tomado la decisión de ir con ellos a "La Trinchera Norte"… ¡AMIGO ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡AHÍ TE MATARAN! Tranquilo, estaré bien—" Dijimos y el agrego "—No, yo no me quedare aquí, iré contigo. Bien. En la tarde iremos a enlistarnos—" Me despedir y fui con mi hijo para ayudarle y volver a casa. Ya en la casa comimos y al terminar fui a dejar a los niños a su escuela, puede que suene raro pero así me educaron. Una vez que los deje, fui con Rafael a enlistarnos en la resistencia.

Ya había vuelto a la casa, los niños ya estaban en la casa y le propuse a Perla de salir a divertirnos a la ciudad, ella acepto y salimos. Como era mi último día con ellos pues tenía que aprovechar eso para que trataran de no olvidarme así que los lleve a muchos lugares para que se diviertan.

Ya en la noche, los lleve a dormir y una vez ya dormidos fui y me dirigí a Perla –"Perla, para tu y yo tengo algo muy reservado y te diré algo ya allá. Ok—" Respondió. Volamos hasta el mejor restaurante de la selva para nuestra última noche juntos. Ya cuando terminamos le di la muy triste noticia "—Perla... ¿Sí? Mm, necesito decirte algo. Me iré a "La Trinchera Norte" para ir a apoyar a los chicos de la defensa.." Me interrumpió porque se puso a llorar y me acerque a consolarla –Perla, tranquila, estaré bien te lo prometo. Te prometo por mi vida que volveré con ustedes, y no los estoy abandonando, lo hago por bien de ustedes—" Le dije para que se calmara. "—Pero no nos quedamos aquí... Ven sígueme—"Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a un árbol abandonado y le dije "—Perla, esta es nuestra última noche juntos y quiero que al menos estés feliz después de mi partida. Te amo Perla, y nunca lo olvides, aun si muero, viviré en tu y el corazón y recuerdo de los niños. Así que, empecemos—" Esto último lo dije besándola profundamente y pegándola contra la pared.

(Punto de vista de Perla)

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba en casa. Al lado de mi almohada encontré un ramo de rosas, pero no de cualquiera, sino de las que a mí me encantaban y tenían una nota encima que decía:

"_Querida Perla:_

_Te deje en casa para ahorrarte el vuelo hasta casa y cuando te deje ahí salí y me uní a un grupo de soldados reclutas para irme. Bueno volviendo a lo de nosotros te dejo dinero y unas cosas para su sustento en mi ausencia. También unos regalos para los niños para que no me olviden, entrégaselos cuando despierten. Ojala y la hallas disfrutado la noche anterior, también que tienes un pico más que alimentar en cuestión de meses. Bueno esto es un adiós. Te quiere:_

_El Recluta Blu Gunderson._

Después de leer esto me desplome y me puse a llorar en silencio para que los niños no me escucharan y pensé –Tranquila Perla. Se pudo haber ido, pero recuerda que tienes que salir adelante. Y en cuestión de tiempo tendré a otro pequeño. Uff estará difícil— Fui con los niños los desperté y fui a desayunar con ellos para irnos a la escuela y de repente me pregunta Bia sobre su padre "—Mama, ¿dónde está Papa? Mmm, *Suspiro* hijos, su padre se ha ido para protegernos. Y no se preocupen, sé que volverá y conocerá a su nuevo hijo o hija, bueno de eso hablamos luego, pero voy a necesitar que me ayuden y los ayude a superar esto hasta que regrese de "La Trinchera Norte" si mas no recuerdo de su nombre. Él nos ama y volverá, tranquilos—" les dije y por accidente derrame una pequeña lagrima.

Ahora solo pienso en esta frase "_DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR"_


	2. Ep 2 Primera Sangre

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR

EP 2: PRIMERA SANGRE

(Punto de vista de Blu)

-Llevo casi un mes que no veo a mi querida familia. Ahh extraño mucho a mi querida Perla, los niños—pero fui interrumpido por un compañero de mi equipo, Por cierto, Su nombre es John "—Blu, creo que puedes contactar a tu familia, ven por aquí—". John me guio hacia un cuarto con unas computadoras, también podía ver que otros soldados que también contactaban a sus familias así que me acerque a una para ver cómo me conectaba con mi familia. Una vez que me conecte, busque el correo de Tiago para platicar con ellos vía video llamada "—Aquí esta. Solo le envió un mensaje y conecto la cámara—" Estaba muy entusiasmado de hablar con Perla y los niños después de un buen tiempo y al fin contesto la llamada y le respondí "—Hola Tiago, que gusto verte. Llama a los demás para que vengan a saludarme—" Se alejó un momento de la computadora para traer a la familia y después de un rato volvió con todos "—Hola, soy yo Blu, ¿cómo han estado?. Muy bien Blu—" Termino respondiendo Perla "-Ahh tan radiante y hermosa como siempre y los niños igual de hermosos, tal y como los quiero. Ahh también quiero decirles que…" antes de que les dijera que en unos meses regresaría con ellos sonó una alarma con un altavoz que decía "_Atención todas las unidades de la resistencia, el enemigo se está acercando a la base así que tenemos que formar resistencia, más información en el campo y trincheras_" De repente todo se apagó y solo las luces permanecieron encendidas, todos corrimos hacia el campo y nos dieron instrucciones. Claro ya conocía a este sargento, el sargento Makarov "—Muy bien reclutas, el enemigo está cerca y debemos actuar rápido. Les asignaremos un compañero y zonas para defender así que ¡VAMOS¡-"

Una vez que se me fue asignado mi compañero y ubicación empezó la fiesta. Mi compañero era un guacamayo amarillo llamado Frank en cuál era el que disparaba la ametralladora, yo tenía que pasarle la línea de munición. Boom, Boom por aquí y acá, todo un carnaval de explosiones, uff un coctel de diversión y adrenalina. Habían enemigos por doquier, de nuestro lado la mejor tecnología y soldados de defensa, pero la diversión se paró por un instante cuando hirieron a mi compañero. Llame a un médico para ayudarlos, yo tenía que cubrirlos, así que tome la torreta y explosiones de sangre por donde sea, diversión y placer absoluto. Solo faltaba en platillo fuerte, al parecer un tanque muy bien blindado, nos dieron órdenes por radio para atacar.

_/…MIENTRAS TANTO CON RAFAEL…/_

(Punto de vista de Rafael)

"—AHH, pero que pésima puntería. Charlie toma el mando, usare mi arma—" Dije mientras que mi compañero tomaba el mando, valla que era incluso mejor que yo para ser un guacamayo verde "—Bueno a disfrutar esto es un tanque, mmm tomare mis granadas. ¿Charlie tienes el bazooka?—" le pregunte "—Si todavía lo tengo Rafi ¿Por?—. – Porque tengo una idea así que dámelo—" Bueno, mi plan era fácil, disparar al motor del tanque cuando dieran la orden. "—_Todas las unidades de defensa abran fuego ahora—" _ y yo ejecute mi plan y resulto como quería. La batalla termino y todos estábamos muy alegres, tuvimos muy pocas bajas pero todo termino bien. Después regresamos al cuartel de operaciones para descansar, bueno también quería ver a mi amigo Blu.

_/…DE REGRESO CON BLU…/_

Estaba con mi amigo afuera de la sala de emergencias para que me digan algo sobre mi compañero Frank. Luego de un rato llego un doctor y me dio un informe de Frank "—Tu compañero se encuentra bien, nada serio para ser exacto- . – Gracias doc—" y otra vez volví a conectar con mi familia con Rafael y les explique lo que sucedió pero esta vez por mensaje de _texto "Hola de nuevo amor, lo que pasa es que nos atacaron en la base y nos cortaron todo así que para que me perdones. Y en unos meses podre visitarlos así que me esperan ehh . Buenas noches amor me tengo que ir bye" _

Bueno ha llegado la hora de descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado y creo que fue muy divertido… Hey, esto me recuerda a Call Of Duty, je mi "Primera sangre" muuuy buena.


	3. Ep 3 Visitas

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR EP 3 "De visita"

(Punto de vista de Perla)

"—Bueno, ya van casi 2 meses que no veo a Blu, bueno creo que es claro que lo extraño mucho y no sé, creo que debería visitarlo yo a él si es así antes de que nazca el nuevo polluelo… Pues si ¿porque no? Solo iré con Eva para ir las dos juntas a ver a Blu y a Rafael—" Una vez que pensé eso fui con los niños a hablarles del plan. Ya todo arreglado nos dirigimos a donde Eva y decirle para visitarlos.

Llegamos y Bia toco a la puerta. Justo salió Eva, parecía que estaba muy cansada, sin embargo le dije de la idea "—Oye Eva, he estado pensando en ir con los niños a visitar a Rafael y a Blu en la resistencia, digo, creo que también lo extrañas—" y ella me respondió "—Me gusta esa idea, creo que también iremos contigo, realmente extraño a Rafi aquí en la casa y con los niños, también necesito una ayudita con ellos—" En vista de que ella también quería ir pues nos apresuramos y nos dirigimos a lo que sería "La Trinchera del Norte". Como no estaba en condiciones para volar decidimos que nos llevaran las técnicas de Blu, intentar subirse en algún vehículo para ir hacia allá, y si, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar uno a su dirección y ¡HAI VAMOS BLU!

En el camino vimos más aves de la resistencia que volaban al centro principal de operaciones, pensé ver a Blu entre uno de ellos pero creo que fue tan solo mi imaginación, se me acerco Bia y me pregunto algo del bebe "—Y mama ¿Cómo piensas ponerle al nuevo bebe?—" Y yo le respondí "—Mmm, realmente no lo sé y creo que debería consultarlo con su padre porque puede que no le guste uno que yo escoja, así que es mejor esperar. Aparte, no sabemos que será…—" Tiago me interrumpió porque había avistado la base y era tiempo de bajarnos y ahora tener que caminar. Llegamos a la entrada y un soldado nos preguntó que queríamos "—Un momento. ¿Quiénes son y a que vinieron?—" Y nosotros le respondimos "—Somos familiares de los soldados Blu Gunderson y Rafael, venimos a visitarlos—" y él nos volvió a responder "—Está bien, pueden pasar, y debo decirles que sus maridos son realmente buenos—" Yo solo le pude dar una sonrisa y decirle gracias. Una vez ya dentro fuimos al centro de visitas para pedir que nos los permitieran un rato para hablar con ellos y la señorita que nos atendió nos dijo que si podíamos verlos y que en un momento les hablaban.

(Punto de vista de Blu)

"—Ahh esto sí que es realmente relajante todo un mes sin ataques desde la defensa del 24—" De repente una chica me llamo para informarme de algo "—Señor Blu, su familia lo busca en la sala de visita. También la del soldado Rafael así que le avisa también. Gracias, es todo—" Yo solo me quede sorprendido al saber que me vinieron a visitar y rápido me dirigí con Rafi para decirle. Ya estaba con él y le dije que nos estaban visitando nuestras familias.

Tanto me alegro ver a mi familia aquí, no sabía que decir de la emoción simplemente estaba muy emocionado de ver a los niños y a mi Perla con mi querido futuro hijo en ella. Me acerque con los niños, los abrace y les pregunte que tan bien les había ido en lo que yo no estaba, todo muy bien. Por ultimo me dirigí con Perla la cual me quería decir algo, pero empezamos con un beso en la boca "—Perla, no sabes cuánto te extrañe mi amor, realmente te extrañe muchísimo. ¿Y cómo vas con él bebe?—" Y ella me respondió "—Muy bien, no he tenido problemas con él y desde que llegue aquí he estado pensando en cómo ponerle a esta bella criaturita. Así que ¿tú que propones si es macho?—" Eso tan solo no lo había planeado por tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, sin embargo eso es requeté importante, es el nombre de mi nuevo hijo. Sin embargo le respondí "—Mmm, es un poco difícil porque tengo mucho en que pensar. Sin embargo yo propongo que se llame Jerry si es hombre. Y dime ¿Tu que propones?—" Ella se quedó pensando y después de unos momentos me respondió "—Yo quisiera que se llamara Jenny, ese nombre me gusta—" Estábamos muy contentos de al menos ya saber cómo ponerle al nuevo bebe.

De repente, de nuevo sonó otra alarma pero sé que era diferente, era la alarma de ataque aéreo, así que nos dirigimos al refugio anti-bombas mientras que los pilotos se iban a sus aviones y puestos de combate. El lugar era un caos, había muchas aves que corrían, así que tome a toda mi familia y las lleve a donde el refugio en donde estábamos muchos soldados y familias. Entonces me pregunta Bia "—Papi ¿estaremos bien?—" Se veía angustiada al igual que su madre, yo solo le respondí que todo está bien, que estos lugares son siempre seguros. Entones vi a Tiago, lo tome del ala, sentí que estaba completamente paralizado aunque en su rostro mostraba desinterés por la situación, coso si hubiera obtenido el poder del Vodka. Cuando dejaron de sonar las alarmas todo dejo de temblar y llego Makarov a informarnos que ya podíamos salir.

En ese momento pensé "_Rayos, Perla y los niños están en un gran riesgo aquí, será mejor que regresen a casa" _ Me dirigí hacia Perla para decirle que se retiraran "—Perla... Tengo que pedirles que se retiren, aquí no es un buen lugar para que ustedes estén, están en un gran riesgo siempre. Así que será mejor que se vallan a casa, no es que los esté corriendo, sino que lo hago de nuevo por su bien –" Ella parecía un poco desconcertada por todo el ruido y temblores pero me entendió bien y me respondió "Ok Blu. Antes de irme solo quiero que estés bien y que sepa que volverás a casa en una sola pieza, porque recuerda "_Estamos encadenados"—" _Esto último lo dijo dándome un gran y profundo beso. Tomo a los niños, se despidieron de mí y se alejaron hasta la puerta, mientras a la vez veía a toda la familia de Rafi que se dirigía a la salida. Es un día que jamás olvidare. Después de ese pensamiento se me acerco Rafi y me dijo "—Blu, creo que enrealidad quieres ir con ellos pero recuerda que pronto podemos salir—" y ahora sé que solo son "Visitas" y no duran para siempre.


	4. Ep 4 Campo de batalla y el nuevo miembro

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR EP 4

"CAMPO DE BATALLA Y EL NUEVO MIEMBRO"

(Punto de vista de Blu)

_-Ahh, una mañana tranquila, no ha habido ataques desde hace mucho y ya pronto podremos descansar unos días—_ Cuando pensé esto llego el teniente Dan a informarnos unas cosas sobre el enemigo "—Buenos días soldados, aquí les traigo una información sobre el enemigo. Bueno se los resumirme, el enemigo está inactivo, pero nunca hay que fiarse. Tenemos informaciones de que están creando un arma suficientemente fuerte para acabarnos con una sola munición. Por suerte tenemos tiempo para atacar y evitar su avance, como pueden ver, en sus informes encontraran un mapa de la ubicación del enemigo y su fortaleza está perfectamente defendida con trincheras de francotiradores, que por cierto debo decirlo, son los mejores que esta resistencia haya visto. En pocas palabras, su primera batalla de campo, algo difícil pero sé que podrán todos ustedes así que prepárense confío en todos ustedes y quiero lo mejor—" Después de todo su sermón, nos alistamos para la batalla, nos entregaron nuestros uniformes y granadas cegadoras en especial para esos francotiradores.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la fortaleza enemiga me topé con otro soldado llamado Roberto, ese nombre se me hizo un poco familiar, al igual que su cara. Se me acerco y empezamos a charlar acerca de nuestras vidas, hasta que toco el tema de mi familia y me pregunto "—Y bueno Blu, ¿tienes familia?—" Yo simplemente le conteste que si "—Si, tengo familia, mi esposa Perla y mis tres hijos…-" Y ahí me interrumpió "—¡Wo, wo, wo! ¿Una chica con plumas color celeste, ojos verdes turquesa?—"Me pregunto y me quede anonadado al describir correctamente sus principales características y le pregunte "— ¿Conoces a mi Perlita?—"El me contesto que sí y me conto su historia "—Mira Blu. Perla y yo nos conocimos desde pequeños, éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero nuestra felicidad no duro para siempre. Un día estábamos jugando, fuera de un árbol, siempre éramos desprevenidos de todo lo que sucedía y la raptaron unos humanos y ahora no sé qué paso con ella. Pero ahora que te conozco sé que ella está en buenas alas—"Eso último me lo dijo poniéndome el ala sobre el hombro y puso una sonrisa en su cara y desde ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Eran casi las 3.00 de la tarde y ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino. Cuando bajamos y tocamos suelo nos preparamos para la pelea, teníamos muchas cosas para pelear, armas, rifles, granadas, todo para evitar la derrota. A mí me pusieron en el escuadrón de defensa anti-francotiradores como lo denominaban aquí junto con Roberto y Rafi. Nos entregaron rifles con francotirador Barret .50, una ametralladora ACR 6.2 y una pistola M1911. Yo sabía de armas porque tengo experiencia humana de ellas. Ya todo preparado nos enviaron a nuestras ubicaciones de tiro. Presentía que esto sería una gran batalla, llena de adrenalina y placer asesino.

(Canción: Battlefield 4 Rap – Zarcortgame)

Esperábamos nuestras órdenes para todos los demás francotiradores y nosotros teníamos todo listo y cuando nos dieron la ubicación de la primera víctima, solo apunte a su cabeza y tire del gatillo. Solo vi por la mirilla como caía el cuerpo y todas las demás aves se alertaban, así que los demás francotiradores abrieron fuego y las tropas de campo empezaban a avanzar hacia ellos. Empezaron a oírse disparos y cañonazos. Vimos a los francotiradores enemigos. Yo le di una orden a Rafi y a Roberto para abrir fuego estratégico, o un ataque coordinado a un objetivo y eso hicimos para evitar la eliminación de un tanque aliado. En ese momento note algo y era que alguien se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotros, así que tome mi ACR y cubrí la parte trasera de donde estábamos y así intento entrar un enemigo al cual golpe con la culata de mi arma, Rafi y Roberto me voltearon a ver y utiliza una técnica que aprendí de un juego y le pise el cuello y le apunte a la cabeza hasta que empezó a suplicar "— ¡Espera! No me matéis, me rindo. Te lo suplico—"Sin embargo no le hizo caso y lo deje fuera de combate para poder amarrarlo y tenerlo de rehén y sacarle algo de información. Después de eso escuche un grito, era Rafi, estaba herido. Roberto llamo a un médico por radio y él me dijo "—Blu tienes que cubrirnos, tardara algo en venir—"Tome otra vez mi arma y me puse a disparar a los enemigos, hubiera sido más fácil si tuviéramos una torreta. Escuche una explosión muy cerca, eso me aturdió, no podía ver ni escucha muy bien sin embargo seguí disparando. Habían muchos enemigos cerca, pedí refuerzos, en realidad no podía. Roberto no podía porque asistía a Rafi. Después de casi 10 minutos llegaron los refuerzos. Estaba tan alegre de estar llevando la ventaja que me descuide ayudando a Roberto y… Solamente recuerdo un destello y un fuerte golpe.

(Canción: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol)

Después de esto, solo sé que desperté en el hospital de la base, ahí estaban Rafi y Roberto a mi lado esperando que despertara y cuando me vieron sonrieron y Rafi me saludo "— ¡BLU! Ahh estas bien, eso nos alegra y sí que fuiste un fuerte al resistir todo este viaje hasta acá—"Solo le sonreí y Rafael agrego "-Por cierto, tu familia vino para ver como estabas así que mejor te dejamos para que tengas un poco de privacidad con ellos—"Así que se retiraron y Perla y los niños pasaron para verme, bueno, primero pasaron los niños y se acercaron mientras que Tiago me decía "—Pa, eres lo mejor. Eres mi héroe—"Eso simplemente me alegro. Después se me acerco Bia y me abrazo "—Papa, eso sí que es resistir, también eres mi héroe. Te quiero papi—"Y por último se acercó Carla la cual igualmente me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me entregaba un regalo "—Papa, esto es para ti, es una foto de nuestra familia en un porta retratos de mano. Ojala y te recuperes, te quiero papa—". Se retiraron y entro Perla que se veía muy diferente que antes. Cuando se me acerco me dio un beso en el pico y vi la expresión de su cara, era una combinación de tristeza y alegría. Veía como una lágrima de esa combinación caía por su mejilla. Después empezó a charlar conmigo "—Oh Blu, pensé que morirías cariño. Pero veo que estas bien. Tuviste muchísima suerte en que la bala no te haya hecho nada severo. Y ya falta muy poco para que conozcas a tu nuevo pequeño así que vete preparando—". Eso me dejo pensando, pero a la vez me alegro. Después de un rato se regresaron a casa. Luego se me acerco el general Charlie a informarme de mi trabajo aquí "—Soldado Blu, le tengo noticias. Por ser uno de nuestros mejores tiradores y por tu valor y resistencia en la batalla de la otra vez, mas aparte conseguirnos inteligencia enemiga, me honra entregarte la medalla tu medalla por tener un gran valor y liderazgo y te doy permiso para ir a descansar con tu familia junto con el soldado Rafael y el soldado Roberto—"Esto no solo me alegro me sentí muy honrado así que pedí que me llevaran, ya que mi condición no me dejaría.

Cuando llegue a Rio después de unos días de viaje, me llevaron hasta mi casa y ahí me dejaron, entre a casa camine hasta llegar a mi sala. Raramente no había nadie y sonó el teléfono, conteste y era Carla la cual me dijo algo emocionada que estaba en la clínica de aves con los demás y que Perla estaba ya teniendo al nuevo niño. Me quede pasmado así que me dirigí a toda prisa caminando hasta el santuario por la selva, pero antes pase rápido con Rafi, Roberto estaba con él, para informarles que ya estaba naciendo el nuevo niño. Toque desesperado la puerta y abrió Roberto y le dije conté lo que pasaba "— ¡Chicos, vengan conmigo, mi nuevo hijo ya está naciendo, rápido!—"Entonces nos dirigimos para llegar y ahí nos recibió Linda y nos llevó donde la sala de espera. Después de varios minutos salió Tulio con mi Perla en un nido artificial y al lado de ella el huevo de nuestro querido hijo, los niños y nosotros tres estábamos muy alegres y fui yo el primero en verlo. Me dio una alegría muy enorme, sabía que había un nuevo miembro en la familia Gunderson. Después de eso Perla me beso en la boca muy apasionadamente mientras nos tomaban una foto.

_Ahora mi destino empieza a cambiar y ojala no se "actualice" porque así lo quiero siempre._


	5. EP 5 Regreso y Cuerpo a Cuerpo alemán

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR EP 5

"REGRESO Y Cuerpo a Cuerpo alemán"

(Punto de vista de Blu)

"_Bueno, ya estoy mejor de mi ala al igual que Rafael así que ya estamos listos para volver a la resistencia y ponernos a trabajar con los demás. Ahh, es algo duro tener que dejar a mi familia para volver a tener que... eliminar al enemigo. Bueno, es lo que hay que hacer por ellos"_

Una vez que pensé esto, me dirigí a Perla, ya traía mi uniforme puesto, ella me noto raro y al momento supo lo que pasaría y le dije "—Perla. Tengo que decirte que me tengo que ir de nuevo ya que estoy mejor de mi ala. Quiero que cuides muy bien de Peter, recuerda que volveré en navidad para celebrar con ustedes. Te amo Perla y prometo que todavía volveré con en una sola pieza. Nos vemos cariño. También me despides de los niños y cuando Peter salga de su huevo, no le digas nada sobre mí hasta que vuelva. Adiós—" Y le di un beso en el pico. Me dirigí a la puerta, me acomode la boina en plan "Adiós" y salí de la casa para ir por Roberto y Rafael a su casa.

Cuando llegue a su casa toque y vi que también ya estaban listos para volver "—Bien ¿están listos para irnos?—"Les pregunte y ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Tomamos vuelo y nos dirigimos al norte con nuestras brújulas.

En el camino íbamos platicando sobre lo que pasara con nuestras familias así que Roberto empezó "—Bueno, yo me conseguí una chica muy hermosa de nombre Jazmín. Es una chica muy hermosa, guacamaya amarilla, justo lo que buscaba. Oye Blu. ¿Qué paso con Peter?—"El me pregunto y yo le respondí "—Pues sé que él estará bien, lo cuidan Perla y los niños así que estoy muy seguro de que estará bien hasta navidad para conocerlo en plumas, carne y hueso. Oye Rafi ¿y tú que dices acerca de este tema?—"Le pregunte y el parecía no importarle el tema mucho así que le pregunte "—Oye Rafi, sé que no estás bien ¿Dime que pasa?—"Él se puso un poco violento "-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! Que Eva me engaño con otro tucán, por eso estoy enfadado y no quiero tocar ese tema ¡oíste?!—"Roberto intento calarlo y se tranquilizó un poco.

Paramos unos momentos en un lugar al lado de una carretera a comer y ahí le pregunte a Rafi, ya que estaba más tranquilo, sobre lo de su familia "—Rafael, ahora sí cuéntanos lo que paso—"y el respondió "—Bueno. Lo que paso es que estaba llegando a mi casa porque había salido con Roberto a mostrarle la ciudad y cuando llegamos vi que todo estaba apagado, entonces subí a mi habitación y ahí encontré a Eva con otro tucán, lo más raro es que vestía igual que el enemigo. Solo recuerdo que tome mi arma que había dejado al lado de la entrada al cuarto y… Le dispare…-"Lo interrumpí y le dije "—Wo, wo, wo. ¿Le metiste un tiro? ¿Y qué paso después?—"Termine y el prosiguió "—Bueno Eva solo se espantó y los niños llegaron hasta donde yo, solo me vieron, otros solo se pusieron a llorar. Me les quede viendo, al igual que al cadáver al cual miraba con desprecio, y tome vuelo hacia otro árbol. Luego al día siguiente regrese para pedir disculpas pero ella no me hizo caso así que mejor me quede abajo listo para irnos. Y eso es lo que paso—"Vi que caía una lagrima de su mejilla, no recuerdo haberlo visto llorar así, lo tome del hombro y le dije "—Vamos Rafi, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho para evitar algo peor, recuerda lo que nos dijo el sargento Randy "No hay que tener compasión con ellos hagan lo que hagan"—"Eso lo puso mejor y recordó un lema que hicimos los tres "—A SANGRE FRIA HAY QUE ACABAR CON ELLOS—"Se puso mejor y tomamos vuelo de nuevo hacia el norte.

Después de unos días de vuelo llegamos a la base. Y El guardia nos saludó "—Buenos días, sus chapas de identificación—"Se las mostramos y nos permitió el paso "—Bienvenidos de nuevo soldados, buen día—"Entramos y nos reconocieron al momento ahí llego el general Charlie a danos la bienvenida "—Sean bienvenidos de nuevo soldados, que bueno que llegaron y estén mejor. Vengan conmigo—"Nos llevó al comedor del cuartel y ahí nos dieron un buen banquete de bienvenida, recuerdo que se me acerco Frank, mi compañero de defensa y me saludo con un abrazo "—Oh Blu, que bueno que volviste amigo, te extrañábamos por aquí—"Era un buen momento para todos en la sala, y a todos me refiero a que había una gran cantidad de aves aquí.

Cuando todo término nos dirigimos a nuestras camas para dormir, Ahh estábamos de vuelta. De repente llego el jefe de patrulla de vigilancia Forest y nos habló a mí y a otras 10 aves, entre ellos Rafi y Roberto, para ir a vigilar el perímetro de la base. Aceptamos y nos dirigimos afuera de la base para darnos instrucciones. "—Bueno chicos, lo que deben hacer es vigilar que nadie más que aliados entren y eliminar cualquier amenaza. Les daremos linternas y macanas más aparte sus armas de asalto. Háganlo bien—"Tomamos nuestro equipo y empezamos a repartirnos las partes de la base. Frank y yo elegimos el garaje de tanques.

En lo que revisábamos los tanques Frank y yo empezamos a charlar "—Oye Blu, todo este tiempo jamás me hablaste de tu familia. Venga dime sobre ellos—"Entonces le empecé a contar acerca de ellos "—Cierto. Pues mira, tengo a mi querida esposa Perla, muy hermosa. También tengo 4 hijos, Tiago, Bia, Carla y Peter. Peter es el más reciente y cuando vuelva en navidad poder verlo en plumas, huesos y carne… OYE VOLTEA—"Un enemigo estaba detrás de Frank. Por suerte le dio un culatazo en la cara, este soltó su cuchillo y Frank lo ejecuto con un disparo en la cabeza. Tome mi linterna y mi M1911 en ala y buscamos más enemigos. De repente Frank grito "—¡BLU, DETRÁS DE TI!—" Me voltee y empezamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo el guacamayo rojo que me ataco, no entendía sus gritos, ¿era un alemán? Hasta que me tomo de las alas y me dijo "-Nun, wenn Sie ich—"Saco su cuchillo, pero Frank le disparo en la cabeza, y me callo el cuerpo encima al cual le retire de mi "—Gracias Frank—"El asintió con la cabeza en plan "De nada".

Después de esa agitada noche con Frank, regresamos al cuartel y Forest noto y sabía que habíamos terminado nuestro turno. Nos dirigimos a muestras camas a descansar después de esa noche tan intensa y digo, ¿el enemigo será una división de aves sudamericanas que son europeas? Primero el rehén español y ahora soldados alemanes. Empiezo a sospechar de eso.


	6. EP 6 ¡VENGA CORTALA!

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR EP 6

¡VENGA CORTALA!

(Punto de vista de Blu)

Era una tarde muy tranquila, casi no había nadie trabajando. Estábamos en el campo del cuartel charlando Frank y yo de nuevo del tema de nuestras familias que fue interrumpido por esos alemanes. Así que esta vez le pregunte yo a Frank "—Ahora si ya podemos terminar de platicar de nuestras familias. Así que dime ¿Quiénes eran?—"Y él me respondió "—Veras Blu, tengo una esposa llamada Karen, y 2 hijos Kenny y Paty—"Me mostro un portarretratos con toda su familia de guacamayos amarillos. Simplemente era una familia muy hermosa. Ahí llego el teniente Dan a darnos nueva información "—Bien soldados, nueva estrategia para evitar el avance del arma del enemigo y es atacar directamente a la fábrica. Seleccionaremos 5 equipos; 3 serán para plantar C4 y los otros 2 para cubrir a los chicos del C4 más otros refuerzos de soldados, tanques y artillerías que son nuevas. Así que a trabajar. En los informes esta la ubicación de la fábrica y para los 3 equipos del C4 están las ubicaciones donde deben plantar los explosivos. —"

Ya estábamos en camino a la ubicación. En mi equipo estaban Rafi, Roberto, Frank y un nuevo soldado llamado Price. Eddie Price. Parecía alguien de buen carácter así que me acerque a charlar con él. Me presente "—Hola, me llamo Blu—"Él no me contesto así que intente ver si no estaba distraído. Le pase el ala por los ojos y ahí fue cuando "despertó" "— ¿Ahh? ¿Qué? –"Parecía desconcertado hasta que dejo de balbucear "—Ohh, perdón, hola. Me llamo Price y es un gusto conocerte—"Le sonreí y empezamos a conocernos. "—Y dime Price, ¿tienes familia?—"Le pregunte y el me respondió "—Bueno, no tengo familia pero si tengo novia, solo que me tuve que venir porque aquí está mi hermano. Fue algo duro para ella y para mí pero que se le va a hacer—"

Llevábamos casi 2 horas de viaje y fue cuando llegamos el destino. Era una fábrica bastante grande y muy bien protegida así que entramos en un APC con otros grupos de tanques y APCS para evitar mucho daño.

Cuando llegamos al frente de la fábrica empezaron a dispararnos, pero les devolvimos el fuego. Solo recuerdo que el vehículo se movía bastante, nos agarrábamos muy bien a cualquier objeto al que pudiéramos agarrarnos. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones, bajamos del vehículo y empezaron a cubrirnos para que podamos avanzar a donde nuestras ubicaciones. Era una batalla bastante sangrienta pero aun así avanzamos.

A nosotros nos tocó la sala de máquinas de la fábrica. Bajamos por unas escaleras que nos llevaron a ese cuarto en donde habían muchos enemigos. Frank los aturdió con una granada cegadora y empezamos a eliminarlos uno por uno. Roberto quiso hacerse el rebanador atacando con puro cuchillo. Yo atacaba con mi rifle. Frank en lo mientras revisaba las ubicaciones del era la ahora, todo estaba listo, solo teníamos que salir del edificio.

(Aviso de Spoiler. Lo siguiente contiene una parte que para los que no han jugado Battlefield 4 puede que les arruine el juego. Pero no te preocupes, Estará un poco modificado xD)

Estábamos corriendo por la cornisa de la fábrica. De repente llego un tipo con lanzagranadas y empezó a bombardearnos. Nos cubrimos. Nos agachábamos y corramos cuando Roberto daba la orden hasta que tanques enemigos también nos bombardearon. El edificio caía en pedazos. Raramente los nervios no nos dejaron volar. Frank y yo caímos por la cornisa. Lo tome del ala para que no callera. Sin embargo ese pedazo del que estábamos agarrados se desprendió del edificio y caímos ambos.

Estaba debajo de escombros, pero llego Roberto a ayudarme ahí escuche que Tony, otro del escuadrón, pidiendo ayuda a Roberto y él le respondió "-No puedo, estoy sacando a Blu-" Me ayudo a levantarme y de ahí pasamos a ver a Tony. Lo primero que vi fue que un gran pedazo de escombro estaba encima del ala de Frank. En eso responde Frank, que parecía muy mal, desconcertado y un poco mareado "—Blu, necesito tu ayuda. Toma tu cuchillo—"Ahí lo interrumpió Rafi "—No Blu, no lo hagas—"Frank lo callo "—No Rafi, si me quedo aquí aun así moriré. Vamos Blu, el ala está hecha polvo, solo es carne y plumas. ¡VENGA CORTALA!—"Estaba en una presión muy fuerte. No me quedo más opción que tomar y cuchillo y cortar el ala de Frank. Me acerque a él y le dije "—Estarás bien amigo. Ten, muerde esta bala, podrá que contengas el dolor—"Puso la bala en su pico, me acerque a su ala y la corte "— ¡AHHHH!—"Grito Frank y pudimos sacarlo de los escombros. Perdía demasiada sangre, teníamos que llegar rápido a la base o a un hospital de campo. "–Rafael, Roberto, Tony. Ayúdenme a llevar a Frank a ese camión—"Pedí ayuda a mis compañeros y lo llevamos a un camión cercano. Estaban curando a Frank para que dejara de desangrarse. En eso grita Rafi "— ¡Vamos Blu, está perdiendo demasiada sangre!" y yo le respondí "-¡EN ESO ESTOY RAFI!—"le grite y él se volteo. Empezó a temblar, y Tony se asomó para ver qué pasaba y me dio un informe algo alterado "— ¿Blu? No me creerás esto, pero. Parece que el enemigo tiene… ¿helicópteros?—"Yo me quede pensando y Francis me entrego un lanzagranadas con 4 municiones y me dijo "—Blu. Haz mierda a esos imbéciles. Yo conduciré—"Y él se puso al volante. Me asome a la parte trasera del camión y apunte hacia uno de esos helicópteros. En eso paso por mi mente varias cosas. Primero a mi familia, luego a mis amigos y al último a mi escuadra muertas. Me traume un momento. Sin embargo dispare y le hice un tiro directo a la cabina del piloto. Era 1 de 3. Cargue la siguiente granada y el helicóptero empezó a disparar sus ametralladoras y grita Roberto "—Dispara que nos bloquean el camino—"Dispare al de adelante primero para que podamos avanzar "—Demonios, falle—"Cargue de nuevo y le dispare otra vez. Ahora si le di. Me reí porque simplemente daba risa el hecho de que cayeran como moscas esos helicópteros. Ahora el ultimo. Cargue dispare y no le di de nuevo, Note una pequeña sonrisa maligna en el piloto. Saque mi ACR y le empecé a disparar de pura rabia al desgraciado al cual herí con una bala en el brazo. Esto hizo que perdiera el control de la nave y se dirigiera hacia nosotros. Otro destello más para mis recuerdos.

Nuevamente desperté en el hospital del cuartel pero esta vez con lesiones menores, solo unos rasguños para ser exactos. Estaba con 7 de mi equipo pero faltaban 3, eran Frank, Eddie y Francis. Vi que estaban en ciudades intensivos. En la sala de espera estaba la familia de Frank. Me acerque a ellos y salude a su esposa "—Hola, me llamo Blu—"Le veía una cara triste y me acerque a ella "—Karen…-"me interrumpió "— ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Karen?—"Pregunto y le respondí "—Soy amigo y compañero de Frank. El me conto sobre ti—"La tome del hombro e intente consolarla "—Karen, Frank estará bien solo que… Sufrió un pequeño accidente mientras destruíamos una fábrica enemiga. Él te dirá que paso, yo no soy la persona indicada para ello—"Me levante, me despedí y me retire a mi cama. Estaba pensando si Frank estaría bien. Todavía recuerdo esas imágenes que se presentaron cuando los helicópteros, ¿sería una señal? O ¿es que hay un instinto dentro de mí que quiere salir? Ahh, este lugar me esté afectando psicológicamente. Necesito otro descanso.


	7. EP 7 ESTE NO ES NUESTRO TERRENO

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR

EP 7 "ESTE NO ES NUESTRO TERRENO"

(Punto de vista de Blu)

(Canción Play Love – Zarcortgame)

Era una mañana casi tranquila. Veía la foto de mi portarretratos, en realidad los extraño más que nada. Mi mayor deseo es que pueda volver con ellos y poder disfrutar de mi vida. Llego Frank, estaba ya algo mejor, sin embargo perdió el ala. Se me acerco y me dijo: "— ¿Los extrañas verdad Blu?—"Le asentí con la cabeza diciéndole que sí. Y me contesto "—Blu, es difícil, pero recuerda que lo hacemos por ellos y ya falta poco para navidad. Aparte, vamos muy bien aquí. Puede que tengamos un gran triunfo—"Eso me alegro un poco el alma. En el pasillo vimos que pasó el general Charlie junto una gaviota, parecía no ser de aquí y sé que lo que seguía no iba a ser tan bueno.

(Quita la canción xD)

Casi una hora después, llego el teniente Dan a darnos más informaciones de la siguiente misión "—Bueno soldados. El enemigo se está moviendo y se dirigen hacia la costa este de Brasil, Tenemos que detenerlos y evitar su avance tanto en su arma como en su escape. En pocas palabras, saldrán de su terreno. Entraremos en terreno marino.

Continuo "—En sus informes encontraran la ubicación del barco en el que están construyendo el arma. Estará rodeado por 2 Portaaviones, más aves sobrevolando el barco. Tienen armas antiaéreas encima de los portaaviones y del otro barco. Tendremos de nuestro lado a las aves que más conocen este terreno. Nuestras amigas, las gaviotas de la marina. Ahora, no podremos arriesgar tantas vidas volando sobre el mar, aparte de que es un camino muy largo, ellos nos derribarían con balas u otro tipo de armamento antipersonal. Atacaremos a su nivel. Por agua y por aire. Tenemos lanchas y barcos acorazados de la marina más helicópteros y aviones entre otras cosas. Háganlo bien, si escapan tendrán un gran avance sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, si les ganamos, retrocederán de una manera en que estarán bastante débiles para atacarlos. Así que, vamos—"Cuando termino, fuimos llamados afuera de la base para abordar camiones que nos llevarían hasta la costa. Mire hacia el cielo y vi que despegaban helicópteros y aviones de la base. Entre en el camión y nos dirigimos hacia el oeste.

Ya iban casi cuatro horas de viaje hasta que por fin llegamos a la costa y ahí nos dieron información sobre el asalto. Era el director de la marina. También era una gaviota "—Bueno soldados, este no es su terreno, pero tenemos a los chicos que les ayudaran en ello. Ellos los guiaran hasta las ubicaciones del enemigo. ¡Vamos!—"Termino de hablar y nos embarcamos a una de las lanchas. Íbamos 5 en el bote. Frank, Roberto, Rafi, James, el nuevo, y yo. Rafi conducía y yo manipulaba el arma montada. Y empezamos a platicar de nuevo entre nosotros 5 sobre nuestras vidas. Roberto inicio preguntándole a James "—Oye James, ¿tienes familia?—"y nos empezó a contar "—Bueno, tengo una esposa, se llama Hanhha y tengo una hija llamada Carolina. Vivo en Brasilia por si quieren ir a visitarme—"Y ahí pasamos un buen tiempo charlando.

Bueno, ya era la hora de la pelea. Nos comunicaron por radio que varios jets aliados avistaron los barcos. Así que nos preparamos. Roberto, James y Frank preparaban sus armas. Yo cargaba la torreta. Ya estábamos listos. En eso vimos que un jet enemigo despegaba del portaaviones USS K48. Nos dieron la orden para empezar a atacar, y empezamos a disparar. Al mirar al frente mío veía varios botes enemigos y a varios botes aliados los hundían. Apunte a la primera lancha que vi y empecé a disparar. Entonces Frank me advirtió "-¡BLU, HELICOPTERO!—"Mire a mi frente y era justamente un helicóptero. Cambie a la torreta de calibre mayor y empecé a dispararles. El helicóptero cayó, y Rafi me felicito "—Buen disparo Blu—"Continuamos hasta llegar a los portaaviones al cual le dispare en el casco para hacerle un agujero y que mi patrulla y las demás patrullas pudieran entrar.

Una vez dentro, nos empezamos a mover. Escuchaba muchas alarmas y aves corriendo a por nosotros. Llegamos a un pasillo, me asome y vi a 8 enemigos ahí. Saque una granada cegadora y se las avente. Salí y les dispare. Hice bastante ruido. Llegaron más enemigos por el frente a los cuales Roberto elimino. Avanzamos y entramos a la sala de máquinas. Tome mis binoculares tácticos y busque posibles aves enemigas. Encontré 4 francotiradores y 10 soldados de tierra. Se los marque a mis compañeros y los eliminaron. Ya estaba despejado todo, era la hora de plantar explosivos para acabar con el portaaviones USS K48. Plantamos los explosivos en los motores del barco y nos dirigimos hacia donde entramos para escapar. James le mando las órdenes de evacuar a las demás patrullas para poder detonar los explosivos.

Ya fuera del barco y retrocediendo del mismo, detonamos los C4 y el barco exploto de una manera bestial, parecían fuegos artificiales. Llovían piezas de metal y de aviones en el mar. Varias aves cayeron al agua. Estas fueron recogidas y controladas por otras patrullas aliadas. Y ese momento empezó lo bueno. Del portaaviones USS Marksman despegaban muchos aviones y helicópteros los cuales empezaron a atacarnos a nosotros y a nuestras unidades. Rafi aceleraba a todo motor mientras yo recargaba la ametralladora de alto calibre. En eso Rafi me advirtió de un avión "—Blu otro avión—"Nos pasó por arriba de nuestras cabezas. Gire rápido la torreta y empecé a dispararle, Ni una bala le dio. En eso James saco un bazooka Stingler para derribar ese avión, y con suerte le dio. Este se desplomo en el aire. Y por estar desconcentrarnos nos dispararon un misil. Por suerte nos aventamos al agua. Frank pidió ayuda y después de 5 minutos llego un helicóptero parar ayudarnos. Subimos y tome una de las torretas del mismo. James tomo la otra. Nos pusimos cascos y el helicóptero despego. Al fin pudimos ver todo desde el aire en eso el copiloto Martin me marco varios enemigos debajo de nosotros. Tome la torreta y empecé a disparar a los objetivos. Era bastante fácil, estas armas eran muy buenas. Nos acercamos al USS Marksman y empezamos a destruir las aeronaves que portaba. Eran grandes explosiones. Habían aves que nos disparaban desde abajo. Rafi se asomó por el costado del helicóptero y elimino a los enemigos de abajo. Se acercaron 4 helicópteros de ataque aliados para destruir el portaaviones más los jets aliados y acorazados aliados. Vimos como disparaban y explotaba el barco. El helicóptero en el que íbamos, nos llevó a nuestro portaaviones USS Sunrise para recoger municiones y para dejar a otros soldados heridos.

Ya estábamos en el barco, caminábamos por la cubierta mi patrulla y yo para llegar al almacén y que nos den municiones. En el camino continuamos platicando, yo continúe "—Bueno, yo quisiera poder volver a casa con mi esposa y mis hijos. También ya quiero conocer a mi cuarto hijo, porque él no me conoce. Miren, aquí tengo una foto de mi familia—"Le mostré mi portarretratos con la imagen de mi familia a James y el me respondió "—Que bonita familia tienes Blu, dime, ¿Cómo se llaman?—"Me pregunto "—Pues mi esposa se llama Perla, mi niña mayor Carla, luego Bia, Tiago y el más pequeño…-"Un altavoz sonó, era el general Michael dándonos un informe "—Soldados y marines del portaaviones USS Sunrise, preparen sus armas para el combate. El enemigo está a 400 yardas del barco. Debemos defenderlo a toda costa así que prepárense—"Termino de hablar y todos los demás soldados se pusieron en sus puestos de combate. Llego un jefe de escuadrón y nos dijo a nosotros 5 "—Oigan ustedes. Suban a un jet, ojala y los sepan pilotar—"Nos llevó a nuestros jets F-18, nos mostró como pilotar y nos alistamos para despegar. Yo inicie la conversación con la torre de control "—Aquí escuadrón Tombstone 1, permiso para despegar—"La torre respondió "—Aquí torre de control, permiso concedido Tombstone 1, puede despegar—"Nos alistamos en la pista de aterrizaje y despegamos. Sentí un jalón cuando despego el avión, pero todo se estabilizo en el aire. Esto era mejor que volar a ala. Revise mis instrumentos y mi radar para ver al enemigo. Hice contacto con mis compañeros para estar más coordinados.

Ya estábamos listos para el clímax de la batalla naval-aérea. Ya solo quedaba el barco de transporte del arma, varias lanchas, aviones y helicópteros. Por la radio del jet nos hablaban, era el capitán Garrison, del USS Sunrise para darnos órdenes "—Atención escuadrón Tombstone. Su misión será destruir el casco del barco para que las demás unidades destruyan el resto del barco. Capitán Garrison fuera—"Termino y aceleramos para llegar rápido al barco.

Ya estábamos en la zona de ataque, nos acompañaban 2 escuadrones de jets más. El escuadrón Alpha y el escuadrón Delta para ayudarnos a defendernos de las armas antiaéreas. Nos acercamos ya al barco. Lo estábamos rodeando para ponernos en posición perfecta para el ataque. Habían muchos disparos. Esto parecía escena de Call of Duty, disparos por aquí, por acá.

Por fin logramos tener la posición correcta para poder atacar. En eso llaman en el radio el jefe del escuadrón Delta "—Aquí escuadrón Delta, hemos perdido un piloto. El enemigo tiene lanzacohetes STINGLER y nos disparan desde la cubierta 2 del barco. Necesitamos un nuevo plan de defensa. Cambio—"Termino y les envié el mensaje a los demás de mi escuadra y al escuadrón Alpha "—Aquí teniente Blu del escuadrón Tombstone 1. El escuadrón Delta perdió una nave y necesitan un nuevo plan de defensa. Cambio—"Espere unos segundos y respondió el jefe de escuadrón Jerry "—Aquí escuadrón Alpha. De acuerdo. Empezaremos a idear un nuevo plan. Me comunicare con el jefe del escuadrón Delta. Cambio y fuera—"Termino y decidimos dar la vuelta para dar tiempo a que trabajaran. En eso nos llegaron 5 jets enemigos por detrás de nosotros. Envié la advertencia a mi escuadrón y los evadimos para atacarlos por los lados. En el aire de nuevo se presentaron la serie de imágenes que se habían presentado antes. Recuerdo que mi ala se dirigió hacia el timón del avión en donde estaba el gatillo de las ametralladoras. Dispare mientras perseguía a un avión enemigo. Lo derribe. Voltee hacia mi derecha y vi que a Roberto lo perseguían 2 aviones. Me dirigí hacia ellos. Al primero le apunte con el misil guiado. Ya estaba listo y dispare. La nave callo. Al segundo Rafi me asistió con las ametralladoras. Lo derribamos. Los últimos 2 aviones los eliminaron los otros escuadrones. En eso llama el capitán Thompson del escuadrón Delta "—Teniente Blu. Ya tenemos la estrategia. Diríjanse hacia el casco. El escuadrón Alpha defenderá la cubierta 1. Nosotros eliminares a los de la cubierta 2. Cambio—"Yo le respondí "—De acuerdo. Suerte. Cambio y fuera—"Tomamos el rumbo hacia el casco del barco.

Ya estábamos cerca y todo el escuadrón marcamos el casco del barco. Y ya a 500 metros de distancia disparamos misiles guiados. 10 misiles impactaron en el casco. Este empezó a llenarse de agua. Dimos media vuelta junto a los demás escuadrones y nos retiramos. Llamamos al capitán Garrison para darle el informe "—Aquí teniente Blu. Hemos cumplido el objetivo con éxito y con solo 1 baja. Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia el USS Sunrise. Cambio—"Y me respondió "—Perfecto teniente. Los recibiremos aquí. Cambio y fuera—"Corto y regresamos a todo motor al USS Sunrise.

Ya en cubierta bajamos de los aviones, me quite el casco y el paracaídas y me puse de nuevo mi boina y mi chaleco. Después me reuní con mi equipo. Empezamos a charlar "—Uff. Una batalla muy difícil ¿no?—"Pregunte y asintieron con la cabeza. Aun nos sentíamos mareados y aturdidos por el vuelo. En el altavoz del barco otra vez hablo el capitán Garrison "—Aquí el capitán Garrison del USS Sunrise. Nos dirigimos hacia la costa oeste de Brasil para volver a casa. Buen trabajo soldados y marines. Capitán Garrison fuera—"Termino de hablar y mi equipó y yo lanzamos nuestras boinas al aire. Nos vieron varios marines y soldados, los cuales hicieron lo mismo. También los pilotos y navegantes.

Llegamos al puerto de la marina donde bajamos a tierra. Estábamos más tranquilos y felices. Era un logro más para la resistencia. Nos subimos en camiones para irnos de regreso a la base y poder descansar. Ya era un nuevo amigo para mi James y más aliados de la marina. Todo salió perfecto.

Ya en la base estábamos en nuestras camas. Me recosté y empecé a pensar _"— ¿Porque tengo esas imágenes en la cabeza? ¿Qué significan? Necesito saber que mi familia está bien, quizás sea eso. Bueno. Ya pronto los podre ir a visitar de nuevo—"_Deje de pensar y me dormí.

…Los extraño…


	8. Ep 8 (13) OPERACIÓN AMAZONAS FASE 1

DEJA LAS ARMAS Y VUELVE MI AMOR

EP 8 (Parte 1) OPERACIÓN AMAZONAS FASE 1: RESCATE

Era otra mañana tranquila. Estaba sentado en mi cama pensando sobre mi futuro "—_Tengo que regresar pronto a casa. Ya tengo muchas ganas de conocer al pequeño, y de seguro los niños estarán más grandes de lo que recuerdo—"_Llego Frank y se sentó otra vez a mi lado. En su cara veía demasiada felicidad y me dice "—Blu. Hoy es el día—"Yo solo me quede con cara "¿What?" Y en eso le pregunto "—A que te refieres—"Vi una gran sonrisa en su cara y me respondió "—Hoy es el día en que volveremos con nuestras familias—"Me quede pasmado y me dije a mi mismo "_—Lo olvide por completo. Hoy volvemos con nuestras familias—"_Termine de pensar y chocamos esos cinco. Pero la alegría no duro para siempre. Llego el teniente Dan y ya sabíamos lo que venía. Era nueva información, pero se presentó lamentándose "—Buenos días soldados. Lamento informarles que el día de hoy… Emm… Como ya varios sabían, hoy podrían volver con sus familias… pero hubo un pequeño incidente con este plan. Pero saben que esto es de suma importancia así que mejor escuchen con atención. Al parecer el enemigo se dirige hacia Rio, así que tenemos que darnos prisa para evacuar a las aves antes de que llegue el enemigo a esa zona…-" Me puse a pensar de nuevo "—_Demonios, ahí están los niños y Perla. Esto por ellos…-"_Me interrumpió el teniente Dan "—Emm, soldado Blu. ¿Está escuchando?—"Me pregunto y yo le respondí que Sí. Prosiguió "—Bueno. Hay un campo de seguridad de nosotros en el centro de las amazonas. Ahí llevaremos a los rescatados de Rio. Esta es la "Operación Amazonas" Y solo es la fase 1. Así que estén preparados, es un ambiente hostil—"Nos dio nuestros informes y se retiró. Y por el altavoz de la base llamo el Capitán Michael "—Atención todos los soldados de la base. Reportarse en el campo de la base en 5 minutos. Les daremos información y equipamiento para la "Operación Amazonas"—"Termino de hablar y nos dirigimos rápido al campo.

Era la típica tarde lluviosa, nos cambiaron las boinas por cascos militares del SWAT. Teníamos todos ametralladoras M4A1 con miras hibridas de amplificación. Estábamos formados afuera. En eso llego el general Charlie a decirnos unas palabras "—Bueno soldados. Esta es una operación bastante complicada. Pero tendrán 2 grandes recompensas a cambio. Primero que sus familias estén seguras y que podrán volver con ellas. Volviendo al tema del plan, primero tienen que evacuar a toda la población de aves de la zona y llevarlas al refugio de las amazonas. Suerte soldados—"Se despidió con el saludo militar y empezamos a subir a los camiones.

En el camino íbamos platicando James y yo sobre mi familia "—Blu, tu familia vive ahí y no creo que quieran irse—"Me dijo "—Tranquilo, entenderán. Aparte, el amazonas es de donde viene Perla, así que no habrá problema. También su papa está ahí, estará segura con él—"Le respondí y me sonrió. Mire hacia arriba, vi helicópteros y aviones pasando. Pero habían nuevos aviones y eran aviones AC-130 para evacuar a los civiles. Llevábamos casi 5 horas de viaje. Tony, James Rafi y Roberto estaban dormidos, yo seguía despierto y empecé a pensar "—_Me siento bastante solo, ya no sé qué hacer. Un portarretratos solo es una imagen y no es igual a tener a Perla entre mis alas—"_Me interrumpió algo, era el conductor despertando a los demás "—Hey, ya casi llegamos, preparen sus armas y recuerden sus planes—"Despertaron y seleccionamos el centro de la selva para evacuar a las aves. Era un lugar que Rafi, Roberto y yo conocíamos bien. Tomamos nuestras bolsas de munición y bajamos. Nos acompañaba otro grupo de aves para ayudarnos. Tocábamos de puerta en puerta avisando que debían salir de la ciudad, eran muchas aves, se iban 3 aviones los cuales salían de la ciudad.

Ya habíamos terminado de evacuar nuestra zona. Excepto una casa y justo era la mía. Me acompañaron Tony y James. Toque a la puerta y salió Bia y le dije "—Hola hija, soy yo. Blu—"Se quedó traumada por un momento y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo el cual me dejo en el suelo. Me lleno de besos la cara y me dijo "—Papi, no sabes cómo te extrañamos—"En eso bajo Carla "—Ahhg, quien es Bi…-"También se quedó pasmada y bajo corriendo a abrazarme. Bajo también Tiago y se abalanzo contra Carla y contra mí. Estaba derribado de nuevo, pero de mis seres queridos. Al último bajo Perla preguntándole a Bia "—Bia, ¿quién era…-"Ya sabía lo que venía, pero no fue así. James me ayudo a levantarme. Me levante y fui a abrazar a Perla. Tony y James me voltearon a ver. Le di un beso en el pico a Perla y le dije "—Amor, que bueno volver a verte, te extrañe bastante en la resistencia—"Ella estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar, caía una lagrima por su mejilla. La abrace y después le dije "—Amor, tenemos que irnos. Rio será atacada y nos mandaron a evacuarlos. Vengan, los llevaremos a para que los lleven al amazonas—"Ella asintió, tomo varias cosas y nos fuimos todos de ahí. Llegamos a donde el AC-130 número 6 para irnos. Llame por radio a las demás unidades para informarles que ya habíamos terminado y que sería la última nave en despegar. Me acerque con Perla para decirles lo que pasaría "—Perla, los llevaran a un refugio en el amazonas. Estarán bien y no te preocupes, estaré bien. Cuando terminemos esta operación regresare con ustedes. Y por cierto Peter es un pequeño muy lindo. Gracias perla por darme un hijo más—"Le di otro beso en el pico y le sacudí las plumas de la cabeza a Peter. Tome mis cosas y le mande la orden al piloto para que despegara. Tomo carrerilla y despego. Me le quede mirando al avión, llego Frank y me tomo el hombro "—Blu, tienes una hermosa familia te felicito hombre—"Me dijo y nos alejamos a los Jeeps que nos esperaban para partir.

Ya en los jeeps, nos dirigimos a la base, hasta que en la radio nos llamó otra patrulla "—Aquí patrulla 132, el enemigo se está acercando y está atacando. Traen tanques, APCS y Jeeps. Prepárense—"Así era, Frank visualizo al enemigo. Tony tomo la torreta y empezó a disparar. Yo me asome por la ventana, coloque la mira para tener un zoom x8. Dispare y le di a un conductor para despejar el camino. Esquivamos al vehículo. Al dar la vuelta me caí del jeep y caí fuertemente en el suelo, me levante e hice señas para pedir que un helicóptero me rescatara. Subí y les mostré mis chapas. Tome la ametralladora y les dispare a los enemigos de abajo. Despejaban un gran camino. Había mucha vegetación y árboles, era difícil ver y volar. En eso mi compañero de la otra ametralladora me marco a un tanque. Pedí al piloto que me diera ángulo para disparar. Ya teniendo ángulo, mi compañero que estaba detrás de mí le disparo con lanzagranadas. Le disparamos y exploto. Chocamos los cinco. El helicóptero se inclinó para disparar a un APC. Sus Ametralladoras sonaban muy fuerte. El copiloto me paso unas orejeras para el ruido. Eso estaba mejor.

Iban casi 3 horas de batalla y el enemigo fue derrotado. Baje del helicóptero, le di las gracias al piloto y baje justo enfrente de un cadáver enemigo. Solo me le quede viendo y lo moví con mi arma, sonreí y… El desgraciado seguía vivo. Me derribo, tomo su bayoneta para apuñalarme. Luche para que no me mate, le di la vuelta al cuchillo y se lo clave en el corazón y justo le dispararon en la cabeza. Levante la mirada y era Frank con un rifle M14, me ayudo a levantarme y caminamos a un camión para irnos a la base.

Me puse a pensar sobre la misión "_—Si esto solo fue la fase 1, no espero la segunda—"_

(Cancion Dark Souls 2 RAP – Zarcortgame)


End file.
